A Whole New Life
by JazLiy75
Summary: When Angelina Montez came to Slugterra,her life will change. Because of her arrival,Dr Blakk will have a lot of mystery of his cousin,sister and Angelina. He turned over a new leaf and teamed up with the Shane Gang. But a dream cause him to have a special ability that nobody expected. Rate T just to be safe and there might be a OOC (out of character) for Dr Blakk.
1. Prologue

**Hi,readers. This is my first fanfic and after this chapter,I can only update the story when I'm free.I hope all of you could be patient for the next chapter. So,here you go.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Angelina's POV

It was a fine afternoon as usual. Oh,I nearly forgot. I'm Angelina Montez,princess of Fairydom. My father,Larry Montez died in a car crash during my 7th birthday. My mom,Queen Ariana is in Fairydom,finishing her royal duties. Two more days until I'm 15. I'm a half fairy since my dad was a human. It has been a few years since my BFF,Rosella Garcia was gone. Her cousin,Eli Shane is one of my BFF. He was like a brother to me.

I was 2 metres away from home when something dropped from the ground and I fell into a hole. On the way down,I closed my eyes and started wondering about both of my BFFs. Maybe the same thing happened to them before I became the next victim. It was a long way to reach the ground like 100 miles from the surface. In a few hours,my bum hit the ground and my eyes finally opened. About 41 slugs came and looked at me. (A/N: Check the list of slugs in Angelina's profile.) A blue and orange female infurnus asked,"Who are you? Are you new here?"

"I'm Angelina Montez and I'm new here. Where am I?"I replied. She told me that I'm in Slugterra. _Slugterra?! Eli had told me about this place._ I looked at the surrounding around me and stood up. All of the slugs came closer and said,"You need to change your attire first,"at the same time. I used my magic to change my attire. They hopped into the slug tubes and Fiery Fire,my new infurnus showed me the way to Quiet Lawn,home of Red Hook.

When we reached to Red Hook's home,I knocked the door and said,"Hello. Is anybody home?" The door opened and a man with a red hook asked,"What do you want,young lady?" Fire told him that I need a blaster. He was surprised when Fire said that since he never heard a slug actually talk and invited me in. _I think he knows where Eli is,_I thought for a while and asked,"Do you know where is Eli Shane? I'm his BFF."

"You mean the young Shane? Well,he might be in his hideout with his gang. What's your name?"asked Red Hook. I introduced myself until he finished my new blaster. It was a pink Defender Slipstream XVL with a golden star. I took out my yellow sparkly pen and put my singnature on it. Red Hook gave the address to Eli's hideout and I went through the forest to get there. On my way,a hand covered my mouth and I became unconsious.

When I woke up,a man was in front of me. I looked up and nearly got a heart attack. The man who stood in front of me is my dad's cousin,Dr Thaddeus Blakk. I quickly stood up and looked at him. "Who are you and where were you from?"asked Blakk.

My eyes looked at the floor and said,"I'm Angelina Montez and I was on my way to the Shane's Hideout from Quiet Lawn. My father is Larry Montez but he died in a car crash when I was 7." Dr Blakk was surprised when I mentioned about my dad and sat down on a chair. He quickly called one of his workers to come. When she came in,I was surprised and started to squeal with excitment. Rosella is here,right in front of me. Rose did the same thing and Blakk looked at us awkwardly. We both gave each other a BFF hug since we didn't see each other for a long time. Blakk did a fake cough to get our attention and asked,"Um...How do you know this girl,Miss Garcia?"

"Actually,we are BFFs when we were kids before I work for you,boss. I'll tell the story later. So,what do you want,boss?"replied Rose. Blakk told her to take me to a prison in his citadel. I didn't want to go there without spending my time with Rose first so I said,"Before that,I wanna spend some time with Rose in her room. We both didn't see each other for a long long long long time."

He thought for a while and said,"Sure but when I call you,it's time to go behind bars." I nodded and quickly went to Rose's room. We were about to chat when a Darkbane came in and kissed Rose's cheek. He then looked at me and asked,"Umm...Who is that girl,Ella?"

"She's my BFF,Angelina Montez. Angie,this is my boyfriend,El Diablos Nacho. Speaking about boyfriend,have you got one yet?"said Rose. I couldn't believe my BFF had a boyfriend already and replied,"Nope but I know one day I'll find the one. So,can you get your boyfriend out of your room since he isn't involve in our girl time?"

Diablos heard me and left the room without any hesitation. I felt kinda jealous of Rose having a boyfriend and I'm still single. We started chatting when a girl about my age came in and asked,"Am I bothering you,Rose and who's the new girl here?" Rose introduced me to the girl named Kaiya and I invited her to join the chat. We talked about girls stuff and when I heard that Kaiya had a boyfriend named Twist,I fell off the bed unconsiously.

Dr Blakk's POV

It had been 2 hours Angelina and Rosella enjoyed their BFF Time and one of my goons remodeled one of the prison to make her comfortable. At the same time,I started thinking about my cousin,Larry. He was like a brother to me and we both had fun until I was taken by Viggo Dare for some hard labour. After a few minutes,Kaiya ran towards me with Twist along her and said,"Boss,Angelina is down and she's unconsious!"

"WHAT?! Please bring me to her and call Nicole now!"I said,feeling worried. Kaiya brought me to Rosella's room and I saw Angelina lying unconsious on the floor. _Wow! She really reminds me of my sister. I'll take her as my niece,_I thought as I looked at her. In a few minutes,Nicole came with some medicine and I put Angelina on Rosella's bed. All of us had tried all of the medicine but nothing worked. "That's wierd. I thought one of these would work on her but they all end up with a fail,"I said.

Then,Rosella finally remembered something,took out a small bottle out of her pocket and said,"Here. In this bottle is the antidote that she keeps but she lets me to keep it. She only need to drink it." I took the antidote and put it on Angelina's mouth. In a few minutes,she finally woke up from her unconsiousness and looked at all of us. Rosella hugged her and both of them did their handshake. Angelina looked at me and said,"Let me guess. It's time for me to go behind bars,Blakk."

"Just call me Uncle Thad. I just want to be your uncle. Let's go to your new 'room',"I replied,bringing her to prison. When we reached there,she was excited and hugged me. "It's awesome,Uncle Thad. Thanks for the prison,I mean room,"she said excitedly. She went to bed and fell asleep. Her infurnus came out of the slug tube and said,"Thanks for taking care of her. I hope you would let her go tomorrow."

I was surprised when she actually talked and told her that I'll do that when I'm ready. I left Angelina's room with a lot of questions in my head,_Why did she fainted all of the sudden? Are Angelina and my sister,Sarah related? Will I get to see Larry again? Why do I feel like I wanna change from bad to good? _I rather keep all of those questions a mystery until the day has come.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Hey,guys. That's all for the prologue of the story. Angelina and Rosella belong to me while Nicole and Kaiya belong to nicoleblakk and Hill-to-Sky respectively.<strong>

**Dr Blakk: HELP,JL! Your baby cousin,Irdina is destroying my blaster!**

**Jazmin: AGAIN?! Ugh! Angelina,can you help to take care of Irdina?**

**Angelina:Sure,Jaz.**

**Jazmin: Sorry,readers. Irdina sometimes can be a troublemaker. She's already 1 year 4 months old. Anyway,don't forget to R&R. Jaz's out.**


	2. Dr Blakk's Gift From His Dream

**Jazmin: Hi again,readers. This chapter is gonna change Blakk's life forever.**

**Dr Blakk: What?! You mean I'll forget all of my memories?!**

**Jazmin: No,Blakk. You'll get something special that your life would be unexpectable.**

**Angelina: Here it is,guys.**

**Jazmin: HEY! That's my line! *chases Angelina***

**Angelina: *runs away* Catch me if you can,Jaz.**

**Dr Blakk: *shakes his head* Girl,wait for me. *follows them***

* * *

><p><span><strong> 1. Dr Blakk's Gift From His Dream<strong>

Dr Blakk's POV

I headed back to my bedroom and at the same time,my childhood memories with Larry were spinning in my head. We both had so much fun when we were kids until Viggo Dare took me away from my family for some hard labour. After that thing was over,I began to have a mystery of Sarah and Angelina. They both looked exactly the same. Man! Now,I had a new mystery to solve.

I was thinking of those two things so much that I didn't notice Nicole was sitting next to me in her nightgown. When she called my name,my mind came back to reality and I looked at her. "What is in your head,Thaddeus? Something's bothering you?"asked Nicole.

It took me a few seconds to answer her questions,"Nothing,Nicole. It's just that I can't stop thinking of Larry,my cousin. That new girl,Angelina is his daughter and she told me that he died in an accident 8 years ago. I though I had enough time to see him again but now,it's too late." Then,something ran down my cheek. It was my tears and because of Larry's death,I cried like I never cry in my whole entire life. Nicole tried to comfort me and I started to calm down. After that was over,I quickly fell asleep without changing my attire first.

Dr Blakk's Dream

_The surroundings were too foggy that I couldn't see anything. Not even a single figure showed up in this mysterious place. After a few minutes wandering in this fog,a voice was calling out for me,"Hey,TB! Follow my voice and you'll find me with my wife. We've been waiting for you." I knew that nickname and only one person that call me by that nickname. Without hesitation,I followed the voice until it lead me to a castle._

_The castle door was opened as I walked closer to it. It was made of crystals and diamonds with a butterfly symbol drawn on it. I was too speechless when the inside of the castle was sparkling like the crystals in Lumino Ore Cavern. The hall was so beautiful,too bad that I didn't bring my camera so I could post it on the SlugNet. _

_When I reached to a room,my best friend,Ariana was sitting on her throne and Larry was beside her. I bowed down to give her some respect. Larry hugged me and said,"It's good to see you again,TB. Where have you been after all this time? The whole family was worried sick about you,including Sarah and me."_

_"I was taken by Viggo Dare for hard labour when my dad left me. So,what's all of this? What's going on here?"I said,confused. Ariana came towards me and put a golden star pendant with a butterfly symbol on it around my neck. After a few seconds,there was a bit of red colour growing on my hair and a bright glow around me. She told me that I was chosen to become one of the ambassadors of Fairydom to defeat her and my enemy,Remy Dillon. He's a dark wizard from the Darkdom,the darkest and deepest side of Fairydom. _

_"Tomorrow morning,you need to see my daughter,Angelina. I've told her about you being the ambassador. She'll train you for the battle against Remy. We don't know when will the battle starts,so be ready for anything. Angelina is the princess of Fairydom and she has more experience of using fairy powers. Remember,Thaddeus Blakk. Fear and upset will make the biggest danger of your powers. Calm down and your powers will be controlable. And I know you're evil because of that Viggo guy. I hope you could change yourself,"said Ariana. I nodded and walked my way out of the castle._

End of Dream

The next day,I woke up and faced to the right to look at Nicole but instead I saw nothing. I couldn't feel the bed and I looked down. My eyes were widen when I realised that I was floating in the air. Nicole looked up to see me and asked,"Thaddeus,how in Slugterra you can float up there and what happen to your hair?"

I started to freaked out about this floating stuff. Angelina,Rosella,Nacho,Twist,Kaiya,Vinyl and Jet came to my room and everyone except Angelina started to laugh when they saw me floating. Angelina realised something about me and said,"Uncle Thad,were you chosen to become the ambassador of Fairydom? If you were,I guess I'm your new trainer for the battle." The rest looked at me and began to ask a lot of questions about being an ambassador of Fairydom. I stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready for training.

When I'm done preparing myself,I told everyone about the dream that I dreamed last night. The rest were very excited about it and wanted to train with me. But Angelina said that I'm the only one who is allowed to become her trainee. Nicole gave a kiss on my cheek and wished me good luck for my training. Angelina and I decided to go outside so we won't explode the whole citadel. _It's training time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Man! I finally finished the next chapter.<strong>

**Dr Blakk: Oh! So that's what you meant. Luckily my memories are save. I really don't wanna forget everything,especially my beloved Nicole.**

**Rose: Enough with the mushy stuff,boss.**

**Jazmin: Well,Vinyl belongs to the amazing author from the same country as me,Vinyl Rose. **

**Dr Blakk: And don't forget to R&R,readers!**


	3. Training in Session

**Jazmin: What's up,y'all?! JazLiy is back!**

**Dr Blakk: With a new chapter for something awesome.**

**Angelina: Ready for training,Uncle Thad?**

**Dr Blakk: Ready steady,Lina.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. Training in Session<strong>

Normal POV

Angelina and Blakk trained 1 km away from the citadel to avoid any accident. Blakk wasn't sure of healing all the ghouls he had made before. "Hey! Are you ready,Uncle Thad?"asked Angelina.

He looked at her and said,"Sure,Lina. But is there any healing power that I could use? I wanna heal something." She told him that the healing wave could help by only stepping his foot on the ground. At the same time,the Shane Gang and Elina were wandering around when Eli heard Angelina's voice and hid behind the bushes to see what was happening. The rest did the same.

After Angelina explained about the healing wave to Blakk,he lifted his left leg and stomped his left foot on the ground. A wave began to spread all over Slugterra,causing the ghouls to turn into their own sluggy self,including his. The whole gang were surprised when they realised that Blakk ACTUALLY healed the ghouls that he made before. Angelina was smiling,knowing that he had done it perfectly and said,"Not bad for your first use of powers. Anyway,why do you need the healing wave at the first place?"

"Because I wanna heal all the ghouls in Slugterra. I was the one who made them using dark water from the Deep Cavern. I used to be evil but because of you,I've decided to change and make up everything I did,"replied Blakk. Kord was looking at Angelina dreamily while Eli was glad,knowing that Angelina had changed Blakk's heart. _Nice work on changing Blakk's heart,Angie_,said Eli mentally. Angelina was surprised,hearing her Uncle Thad (Blakk's nickname from Angelina.) was evil and faced away from him with her mouth pouting. "No training for you until you become a good guy,"was her only comment.

Blakk wanted the training so bad that he hugged her left leg and begged like a child wanted a big candy from his mother,"Please,Lina! I want to be trained for my whole life! I'm begging you,please! I promise no more Mr Evil Guy!" The gang accidentally laughed too loud that both Blakk and Angelina heard it and saw them at their hiding spot. "Eli Shane! What are you doing here? And please don't tell me you saw those stupid things,"said Blakk,tried to hide his embarassment. Eli nodded,causing Blakk to hide behind Angelina.

Angelina looked at Kord while Kord did the same thing. Blakk and Eli smirked at both of them and said,"Kord and Angelina sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Trixie laughed at the way those two enemies teased Kord and Angelina. After the fun was over,Blakk explained to them about his dream and Remy. Elina asked,"Umm...Who is this Remy guy?"

Angelina took out her memory pad and showed everyone the part that Remy destroyed Fairydom. Everyone was shell shocked about the wizard,mostly Blakk. He was so mad that he accidentally shot a lightning bolt at a tree nearby,causing some slugs that were sitting there to fall down. The fallen slugs were complaining,went to Blakk and said,"Hey,watch where you shoot that lightning bolt,sir!"

He was surprised and pinched his arm to check if it was a dream that he heard the slugs talking. _Man! This is crazy!_thought Blakk. To forget the crazy stuff,he and Angelina continued their training. The rest watched carefully to avoid any injuries tried to use his fireball and threw it somewhere until it couldn't be seen. While waiting for the fireball to come back,they all had a friendly chat.

Angelina: So,what's your name?

Elina: Elina Shae. Remember,not Shane but Shae.

Angelina: Sure. I'm Angelina Montez. And about your last name,it's very easy for me to pronounce it since it reminded me of one of my favourite singer from Indonesia and her name is Shae too.

Elina: Cool.

Dr Blakk: Eli,I wanna apologise for everything I did. After I had that dream,I finally realised that there is good inside of me.

Eli: Wow! That dream had turned you into a whole new person. And apology accepted,Blakk. I knew Angie would change your heart.

Dr Blakk: I'm really lucky that she's here or else I would be evil forever. How do you know her?

Eli: Angie and I were BFF when we were kids. But when she was 10,she had to move somewhere else.

Dr Blakk: Too bad her father died in an accident. As his cousin,it's my responsibility to take care of her.

Kord: Wow! Your BFF is really beautiful,Eli. She makes my heart melt.

Dr Blakk and Eli: Kord,are you in love with her?

Kord: No! I just admire her.

Trixie: Hey,Elina. May I know this girl?

Elina: She's Angelina Montez aka Angie. Angelina,meet Trixie Sting.

Angelina: Nice to meet you,Trixie.

Trixie: Nice to meet you too,Angie.

The chat went on well until a scream from Blakk's citadel came to them. Blakk recognise that scream and was worried of her. _NICOLE!_ shouted Blakk mentally. The Shane Gang,Angelina and Blakk went back to the citadel to check out. Blakk was worried of his beloved wife too much since he loved her everytime. If she's gone,he wouldn't have anyone to accompany him. _DON'T WORRY,NICOLE! I'M COMING!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Took me a few days to finished it.<strong>

**Eli: Really,Jaz. A few days?**

**Jazmin: What?! It's midnight in Malaysia now and I have to go to sleep since tomorrow I have school.**

**Dr Blakk: But tomorrow is Saturday. The school won't open. **

**Jazmin: Actually,you guys didn't know that tomorrow my school has subtitute classes for this coming Thursday.**

**Dr Blakk: Fine but what's gonna happen to Nicole? Please don't make her die. I really love her with all my heart.**

**Jazmin: You just need to find out in the next chapter. To the readers out there,Elina Shae belongs to the one and only,JackieWinters. So,don't forget to read and review.**

**Jaz's OUT!**


	4. You'll be in My Heart

**Jazmin: Hey,Jaz is in the house. I'll try to make this chapter as romantic as posibble for Blakk and Nicole.**

**Dr Blakk: Please be alright,Nicole. I don't wanna lose you!**

**Angelina: Should we go on before it gets worse?**

**Jazmin: Sure,AM**

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. You'll be in My Heart<strong>

Nicole's POV

The whole place was about to collepse and the fire was spreading out quickly. I didn't know that the fireball would come here and burned the citadel. There was no way out and I was running out of air. My last love would be sent through a letter so I decided to write it and gave my last goodbye to Thaddeus. At the end of the letter,my whole life faded away. _Goodbye,Thaddeus. I love you._

Dr Blakk's POV

Luckily we were a kilometre away from the citadel. Diablos,Vinyl,Rosella,Twist,Kaiya and Lucas were safe outside but where is Nicole? They told me that she was trapped in there causing my heart sank. _No! NICOLE! _I quickly ran inside,ignoring the rest stopping me. Fortunely,I passed through the obstecles and reached my room. But it was too late. Nicole was lifeless and forever gone. _Nicole,please don't leave me. I can't have a better life without you. You're the one that I love the most. Please come back to me._

Since the citadel was about to fall,I carried her and ran outside with my new superspeed power. The rest gasped when they knew Nicole was gone. Then,I saw a letter on her hand and took it. She had sent her last love to me.

_**Dear Thaddeus,**_

_**I know you can't accepted my death but there's nothing that can bring me back to life. The fireball was the cause of this and I didn't know where it came from. But there's one thing you have to know. I'll always be in your heart no matter what. Maybe one day we will be together again. I LOVE YOU,DR THADDEUS BLAKK.**_

_**From your beloved wife,**_

_**Nicole.**_

A fireball? That was my fireball and because of me,she was dead. My heart was breaking for her lost. Then,I remembered a song Larry sang to Ariana during our childhoood so I sang it to Nicole,hoping she could hear my voice.

**Come stop you're crying,**

**It will be alright,**

**Just take my hand, **

**Hold it tight,**

**I will protect you,**

**From all around you,**

**I will be here,**

**Don't you cry.**

I held her hand and put it on my chest,letting her to feel my heartbeat. Everyone was sorry for me,mostly Lina. I brought Nicole's head to my heart to make her listen to it.

**For once so small,**

**You seem so strong,**

**My arms will hold you,**

**Keep you safe and warm,**

**This bond between us,**

**Can't be broken,**

**I will be here,**

**Don't you cry.**

**'Cos you'll be in my heart,**

**Yes you'll be in my heart,**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forever more.**

**You'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say,**

**You'll be here in my heart,**

**Always.**

The Shane Gang walked towards me and told me that love will never die. I believed them and continued singing.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel,**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain,**

**How know you're different,**

**Deep inside us,**

**We're not that different at all.**

I started to remember about my first time meeting Nicole. She was from a different species but I didn't mind at all. And the first date went well,kinda. Eventhough she's a Liantha,my heart told me that she's my real soulmate.

**And you'll be in my heart,**

**Yes you'll be in my heart,**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forever more.**

**Don't listen to them,**

**'Cos what do they know,**

**We need each other,**

**To have to hold,**

**They'll see in time,**

**I know,**

**When destiny calls you,**

**You must be strong,**

**I may not be with you,**

**But you got to hold on,**

**They'll see in time,**

**I know,**

**That you're there together.**

**'Cos you'll be in my heart,**

**Believe me,**

**You'll be in my heart,**

**I'll be there,**

**From this day on, **

**Now and forever more.**

**Ooh you'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say,**

**You'll be here in my heart,**

**Always.**

**Always,**

**I'll be with you,**

**I'll be there for you always,**

**Always and always.**

**Just look over your shoulder,**

**Just look over your shoulder,**

**Just look over your shoulder,**

**I'll be there always.**

After the song was finished,I put my ear on her heart to hear her heartbeat. No heartbeats at all. _Please come back,Nicole. You're the only person that I have and I love in Slugterra._ I lied next to her,looking at her beauty. She's always beautiful to me,no matter what people say. My tears ran down my cheek again as my heart cracked into bits. Then,a voice made my heart to connect from bit to bit into a whole,"That was a lovely song,Thaddeus."

Nicole was back to life! I was so happy that I immediately kissed her lips while some tears were running down. Nicole smiled through the kiss,knowing that I'm so happy to see her again. After we pulled away,she wiped some of my tears away and said,"Where did you get that song,Thaddeus? It's really romantic."

"From Larry,of course. He sang it to Ariana,the woman that chose me to become the ambassador. Please don't leave me,Nicole. I love you for eternity,"I replied. She gave me another kiss,making me blush in deep magenta. Angelina giggled at me for blushing in the first place. She pulled away with an answer,"I love you too,Dr Thaddeus Blakk. Without you,my heart would burn down. Speaking of burn,how's the citadel going?"

Nuts! Because of the commotion,we forgot about the citadel. When we faced behind,it was completely destroyed. I didn't feel mad at all,instead we all laughed because of our foolishness. I'm really glad that Nicole was okay and hoped that she'll be alright afterwards. Eli even offered me and the rest to stay at the hideout starting now. After a few minutes looking at the ashes of the burnt citadel,we went to the hideout to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Well,that was a happy ending for the couple but a bad news for the citadel.<strong>

**Dr Blakk: Too bad. At least Nicole is okay,I'm okay.**

**Rosella: Same as me and Diablos.**

**Jazmin: I hope the author,nicoleblakk likes this chapter. Before I Jaz out,read and review readers.**


	5. Moving in with the Shane Gang

**Jazmin: Hey,I'm back. Well this time,I'll update this story. Man! Four stories in two weeks.**

**Dr Blakk: Four stories on two weeks?! That's nuts.**

**Eli: Tell me about it.**

**Jazmin: Well,let's get it on since it has been a long time I didn't update this baby.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>4. Moving in with the Shane Gang<strong>

When all of them reached the hideout,Angelina was checking her list to remodel her new room if she had one. Blakk and Nicole wanted to have a room for themselves. Same as Diablos and Rosella. Angelina looked at Kaiya and asked,"Is it true that Twist is your boyfriend? There wasn't any rainbow in my eye when you told me that."

"Actually,I hate his guts okay. And I don't usually get along with someone new but I tried to blend in. Next time,don't you dare to talk to me or you will regret,"replied Kaiya. Angelina rolled her eyes when she noticed about Kaiya's attitude. After Eli unlock the door,Rosella's ghouls came into the hideout. Eli gasped and looked at Blakk. "Blakk,I thought you've healed all the ghouls. But you missed four of them,"said Eli.

Blakk looked at the ghouls for a while and replied,"This is strange. I thought I could heal all of them. But why do these four couldn't?" Rosella finally remembered something and explained everything. "These ghouls are exceptions to be healed. Lindia told me that these guys could help us. Once Angelina,the Fairydom Princess came,Blakk would be chosen to become the Fairydom ambassador and these four ghouls were be the secret weapon to defeat Remy."

Elina was surprised when she found out the truth about Angelina and afraid to lose Eli in the fairy princess' hands. _What if Eli leave me and go to Angie? Plus,both of them know each other a lot. I don't wanna lose him._ Angelina looked at Elina,accidentally read her mind. _Elina has a crush on Eli? No wonder she was so close to Eli. And she thinks that Eli would choose me over her. No way I'm gonna be Eli's girlfriend. I prefer to have Kord as my boyfriend. Wait! Not now! I'll have to wait to love Kord in 2 months._

Everyone went into the hideout and began to pick their own rooms. Blakk and Nicole take the one wih the red door. Diablos and Rosella took the yellow one. Everyone got their own room except Angelina. Kord was sorry for her and offered her to stay in his room with him. The rest looked at the fairy princess and the cave troll and started to teased them,"Kord and Angelina sitting on a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Angelina rolled her eyes while Kord hid his face behind a pillow.

Elina was still worried about Angelina and Eli. So,she invited her to talk when the rest had gone into their rooms.

Elina: Angie,how do you know Eli very well?

Angelina: Well,we were BFFs when we were kids but when I was 10,I had to move somewhere else. I would rather treat him as my own brother. Being Eli's girlfriend is definetely not my choice.

Elina: So,where did you get your powers?

Angelina: I was borned with them. Plus,my birthday will be tomorrow and I have to go back home for the special event. As princess of Fairydom,I have to go back to Fairydom for the Birthdianos event. I have to stay there for 1 and a half hour.

Elina: Wow! That's pretty cool. And why didn't you want Eli as your boyfriend?

Angelina: He's more like a brother to me.

Elina: No wonder. So far,you haven't own a mecha-beast,right? Which one would you prefer?

Angelina: I'll prefer a mecha-horse and I would name it Buster. Why did you asked that?

Elina: Nothing. Let's go to bed. I'm tired right now.

Angelina: Me too. See ya tomorrow,Elina.

Elina: Sure,Angie.

_Phew! For a minute though I thought she wants Eli as her boyfriend but actually she likes him as a brother. And that means Eli is still mine,_thought Elina,with a smile on her face. Angelina was thinking of Kord. _After 2 months,I'll tell Kord about me being his girlfriend. I just hope he could accept it._

While the slingers were sleeping,Fiery Fire was checking Angelina's phone in the living room when Blaze and Burpy saw her and said,"Hey. What are you doing?" Fiery Fire was surprised to see the two infurnuses greeting to her and replied,"Hi. I'm checking Angie's phone. Anyway,I'm Fiery Fire but you can call me Fire or FF. Who are you?"

Burpy introduced his self and Blaze. As they were getting along,Blakk was on his was down when he heard some voices and went to the living room. When he saw the infurnuses,they looked at him and said," What do you want,Blakk?"

"Nothing. It just that I could hear your voices and understand what all of the slugs were saying,"said Blakk,puzzled. Fiery Fire noticed this and told him about his new ability to communicate with any living things. After her explaination,Blakk went to the kitchen to get a drink and went back to his room.

In Kord's room,Angelina slept in a sleeping bag instead of sleeping with the cave troll. She wasn't ready to sleep with a boy or a cave troll. _Can't wait for my birthday tomorrow. It's gonna be amazing. _She fell asleep,ingoring Kord's loud snore.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Well,that's the end of this chapter. <strong>

**Dr Blakk: Lina's birthday is tomorrow? But I thought her birthday was on the 29th January.**

**Jazmin: I couldn't update my story on my and her birthday. I was busy by that time. I have to go and finish my drawing. Hasta la vista,readers.**


	6. Happy Birthday,Angelina!

**Jazmin: Hola,readers. Good thing I've got a two days vacation so that I could update my stories. Unfortunely,I've deleted the Trapped Couple of the Chapter story.**

**Dr Blakk: WHAT?! But that's my favourite story.**

**Jazmin: Sorry,Blakk but I was so busy that I'm out of ideas for the rest of the chapter. **

**Angelina: Hey,when are you gonna continue the story?**

**Jazmin: Geez,Angie. I'm gonna start now. Okay,the date in this chapter is 29 January eventhough in the reality is 22 Febuary. Let's get it started!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. Happy Birthday,Angelina!<strong>

It was 6 a.m. and Angelina had finally woke up before anyone else. She quickly took a shower,transformed into a fairy and went to Fairydom for the Birthdianos event,a special birthday event for the Fairydom Princess to celebrate. While she was on her way out,she didn't realised that Eli was spying on her from his room until the coast was clear. Then,he woke the others to plan for the party. But Blakk was the last one to wake up and he forgot that he was in his boxers. The rest that had their casual attire on laughed and Rosella took a picture of Blakk to send to Angelina. "Blakk,you've forgot your clothes and nice boxers,"said Eli,still laughing.

With that,Blakk quickly went to his room and came down in his usual suit. Eli had prepared a list of things for his BFF's birthday since he always remember it. "Blakk,you're in charge with the cake with Fiery Fire and the rest of Angelina's slugs while I get the location ready. The rest will invite some slinger in Slugterra to the party,get the party decorations and they will get the gifts for her. Remember,we only have an hour and a half to set everything before she comes back from her Birthdianos event. Umm...Where's Blakk?"said Eli while holding the list and searched for Blakk when he saw the ex-ghoul slinger was in the kitchen,getting the ingredients for the cake. The rest stared at him as Fiery Fire and Webby accidentally dropped a bag of gumballs on Blakk's head while he was looking for the flour under the food cabinet.

"Um...Eli,we only have 1 hour 20 minutes left. Weren't you guys suppose to finish your jobs? I can handle the cake with the slugs while you guys get ready for the party,"said Blakk,finally found the flour under the sink. As the meeting was over,everyone spilt up to handle their duties. Eli finally chose Rock Lock Cavern as the perfect party spot while the Shane Gang got the balloons,strimmers and ribbons and decorated the place. Rosella and Diablos invited Mario Bravado,Shockwire and Danna Por since Eli had told them about Danna's location. Back at the hideout,Blakk was putting the cake batter in the oven and it was a rainbow chocobanana cake,Angelina's favourite. Electro and Double Vision brought the cake icing while Canny and Freezetastic went to get the gumballs that Fiery Fire and Webby dropped. _This cake is gonna be the best birthday cake Lina's gonna have,_thought Blakk with a smile on his face.

30 minutes had passed and they still need more slingers to the party. He had gotten a perfect gift for his BFF and her brother since he was expecting Daniel,his 'brother' to come. For Daniel,he got a Hyperstrip VLZ that Red Hook had made and the rarest slug that was the only one left in Slugterra,the Timeroon slug. In a few minutes,Blakk had finally brought the cake and the rest were impressed of his baking skill. Eli was speechless for a few seconds and said,"Blakk,I didn't know you could bake an awesome cake in only a few minutes. What's the flavour of the cake anyway?"

"What else,Eli. It's a rainbow chocobanana cake with rainbow icing and gumballs,Lina's favourite. Good thing I know her well,"replied Blakk,putting the cake on the table. Then,he helped the gang to set things up with the rest of the decoration. After an hour 45,the cavern was well decorated but Blakk thought something was missing and finally remembered. "Guys,what about we make a stage for Lina to sing a song in front of everyone in Slugterra? Please?"suggested Blakk,with his puppy eyes. The rest tried not to laugh at his puppy eyes. In a few minutes,literally everyone in Slugterra came and brought gifts for Angelina. Elina along with Grendel and the rest of the cave trolls from the Great Western Forge had a BST-R mecha horse that Angelina had mentioned yesterday. Blakk had set a stage along with a microphone,Rosella's keyboard,a drum set for Daniel and Eli's guitar. Since the 1 hour and a half was over,everyone quickly looked for a place to hide before Angelina could see them. Just in time,Angelina along with her mother,Queen Ariana and her brother,Daniel Montez came to Rock Lock Cavern where the portal had lead them. As Eli reached to the count of three,everyone jumped out of their hiding spot and shouted out,"SURPRISE!"

Angelina,Ariana and Daniel were shell-shocked when everyone gave them a big surprise. Blakk hugged Ariana and said,"It's good to see you again,sis." Nicole was jealous of Blakk and Ariana as she thought that Blakk loved the fairy queen more than her eventhought that she is Blakk's wife. Ariana noticed the Liantha's jealousy and broke the hug. "Blakk,I think you should go to your wife before she gets trigger happy,"said Ariana,pushing him towards Nicole and said,"Sorry about the hug with your husband. He's more like a brother to me." Elina had heard the 'He's more like a brother to me' words from Angelina. Then,Daniel went to Angelina and said,"Hey,sis. Let's go on the stage to get the band on!" Eli,Rosella,Daniel and Angelina got onto the stage as the crowd cheered out loud. The birthday girl grabbed the microphone,tapped it a few times and said,"Hey,Slugterra. Angelina Montez's here with the rest of my band members. The guitarist and the current Shane you ever have,Eli Shane along with his cousin,Rosella Garcia and my brother,Daniel Montez. Are you ready,BFF Band?" The band were ready as Angelina started to sing her favourite song,Brand New Day by Demi Lovato.

**Ooh ooh**  
><strong>Last year's old news<strong>  
><strong>I'm breakin' out my six string<strong>  
><strong>And playin' from my heart<strong>

**It's not Deja vu**  
><strong>Cause its another summer<strong>  
><strong>That's how this chapter starts<strong>

**I'm gona run so fast till I can't breath**  
><strong>Come along and follow me<strong>  
><strong>Let's make some noise we never did before<strong>

**It's a brand new day**  
><strong>Don't you see me<strong>  
><strong>Changing up my way<strong>  
><strong>So completely<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna sing and you gonna hear it<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna to show you that I got the spirit<strong>  
><strong>It's a brand new day<strong>  
><strong>And I'm feelin' good<strong>  
><strong>And I'm feelin' good<strong>

**So drama free**  
><strong>(So drama free)<strong>  
><strong>I'm all about the music<strong>  
><strong>I just want to sing<strong>  
><strong>Watch me<strong>  
><strong>Live out my dreams<strong>  
><strong>(Live out my dreams)<strong>  
><strong>I wanna rock that stage<strong>  
><strong>And give my everything<strong>

**I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move**  
><strong>Come along get in the groove<strong>  
><strong>Let's shine so bright more then we did before<strong>

**It's a brand new day**  
><strong>Don't you see me<strong>  
><strong>Changing up my way<strong>  
><strong>So completely<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna sing and you gonna hear it<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna to show you that I got the spirit<strong>  
><strong>It's a brand new day<strong>  
><strong>And I'm feelin' good<strong>

**(What you gonna do what you gonna do)**  
><strong>I'm outta life through the the summer with you<strong>  
><strong>(Who you gonna be who you gonna be)<strong>  
><strong>You'll just have to watch me, can't believe<strong>  
><strong>(Where you gonna go where you gonna go)<strong>  
><strong>Anywhere my heart wants me to go<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna sing<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna ride<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna play<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna show my gift in everything<strong>

**'Cause it's a brand new day**  
><strong>Don't you see me<strong>  
><strong>Changing up my way<strong>  
><strong>So completely<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna sing and you gonna hear it<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonnna to show you that I got the spirit<strong>  
><strong>It's a brand new day<strong>

**It's a brand new day**  
><strong>(It's a brand new day) (Dont you see me)<strong>  
><strong>Changing up my way<strong>  
><strong>(It's a brand new day)<strong>  
><strong>So completely<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna sing and you gonna hear it<strong>  
><strong>This time I'm gonna to show you that I got the spirit<strong>  
><strong>It's a brand new day<strong>  
><strong>It's a brand new day<strong>  
><strong>It's a brand new day<strong>  
><strong>And I'm feelin' good<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' good<strong>  
><strong>And i'm feelin' good<strong>

At the end of the song,everyone cheered again as the band bowed down. Kord went to Angelina and spinned her around. "That's awesome,Angel. And is it okay if I call you Angel?"said Kord. Angelina blushed and nodded as a yes. Daniel introduced his self to everyone as Eli came towards him with the gifts. "Wow! Thanks for the gifts,ES. Can't wait to be a slug slinger like you,"said Daniel.

Eli smiled and replied,"No prob,Dan. Plus,it had been a long time I didn't see you. My team needs a few more slingers and it's a good thing that you're here." Blakk,Ariana and Nicole were having a chat but Nicole was still jealous with the 'siblings'. When Ariana looked at Blakk and Nicole,she finally remembered something and said,"Um...Blakk,I actually have a crush on Will Shane after my hushand died. So,where's Will?" _Oh no! What if she die with a brokenheart since that's the weakness of any fairies? Plus,she looks like she loves him a whole lot. Ugh! No choice but to let it out,_thought Blakk. He took a deep breath and said,"Arie,I have to tell you something and it is very important. Actually,I shot a ghoul at him and he's gone. It's all my fault for Will. I'm sorry,Your Highness."

Ariana was speechless for a few minutes. Instead of dying with a brokenheart,she took the cream from the cake that Eli gave to her and put it on Blakk's face. Everyone looked at Blakk and laughed. To pay her back,Blakk took the cream from the same cake and tried to put it on his 'sister's' face but instead,Nicole became his victim since Ariana had ducked her head. The rest looked at the trio playing with their cake. Elina showed Angelina her gift and because of that,Angelina shouted with excitement and said,"Thank you,thank you,thank you Elina! It is perfect for the name that I wanna give. You're a great friend." With that,she hugged Elina as a sign of a new friendship. Trixie saw the two girl hugging,knowing Angelina and Elina had became friends.

The party went well until the end of the day. The party was over as Eli planned and the guest left the cavern wishing Angelina a Happy Birthday. The BFF Band gathered and did their signature handshake until Elina came towards them. "Um...Is it okay if I could join your band,Angie? I could see that you four are quite close,"said Elina. The band members looked at each other and Eli replied,"Sure,Elina. Anyway,I would like to see my girlfriend sing with my BFF." Elina started to blushed while Angelina smiled and exclamed,"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you have a girlfriend all along,Eli Shane!" Eli was surprised and quickly chased Angelina with Lucky while Angelina got away from him with her new mecha beast,Buster while they went to the hideout. Ariana,Nicole and Blakk walked together to the hideout until Ariana asked a question,"T,where exactly is Will?You're the only one who knows."

"The ghoul had took him to the Deep Cavern,the deepest edge of Slugterra and it is very dangerous since a lot of Darkbanes live there. We'll find him one day. I promise,sister,"replied Blakk. Nicole was tired so he carried her in his arms and kissed her forehead. _Wow! Nicole and Blakk are a perfect couple. I hope that the same thing happened to me and Will,_thought Ariana,looking at the married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Man! Now is 23 February and yesterday,I did the first nine paragraphs. That's all for this chapter.<strong>

**Dr Blakk: Don't forget toread and review,readers.**


	7. Remy's Arrival

**Jazmin: Hey,readers. I'm back from a busy day but right now,I'm staying up all night to update this story.**

**Remy: Hurry with the chapter will you?**

**Jazmin: Oh shut up,dude! Okay,here you go.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>6. Remy's Arrival<strong>

Remy's POV

Ugh! My bum was hurt because of the ground. And another thing that made me furious that I could not transform into my wizard form. I wandered around until I found something under a tree. It was some kind of a blaster. Not just any blaster. It was a Rangefire Mege2394 LYX and it was strong enough to take down Blakk. Just what I need but I totally need some slugs.

After 2 hous of slug hunting,not even one of them wanna join me. So much of being a slug slinger. Plus,my mission of having my revenge on Blakk wasn't accomplish yet. He did something that I couldn't forgive. Killing my father,Rupert Dillon. By that time,I was 5 and he was 25. He had to be the hero of Fairydom just like his cousin and 'sister'. I had to get rid of him for good.

I was thinking to much that I wasn't looking where I was going. Because of that, I bumped into someone and a voice was directed right to me,"Hey,watch where you're going human." That totally crossed my anger and I quickly punched that guy. Only the guy was actually a darkbane. So,he quickly took me to his leader. "So,you're must be the guy that punched one of my soldiers. Anyway,welcome to the Deep Cavern and I am Brimstone,"said the leader of the darkbanes.

I stood up and replied,"I'm Remy Dillon. I wanna have my revenge on Thaddeus Blakk and I think maybe you know that guy." Brimstone explained everything about Blakk and I finally realised that Blakk was once a bad guy in Slugterra but he began to betray them and join the good side. Then,Birmstone offered me some training so that I could beat Blakk easily and I accepted it. _Watch out,Blakk. Because this is going to be the end of you. _

To start with,Brimstone gave me some ghouls and I began to train. Good thing it olny took a few hours. After tha training,I left the cavern and began my search for Blakk. He wouldn't know the danger he would be in._  
><em>

Dr Blakk's POV

I had my training with Lina as usual but Ariana and Elina joined in as well. The training went well until I had a really strange feeling about something and I took a rest. Nicole and Lina came towards me and trying to check my condition. I had a bad feeling about something and this would not be a good one.

Remy's POV

I was hiding behind the bushes when I finally saw something that interest me. Blakk was there with Angelina and Ariana with a new girl and a woman. But my eyes kept focusing on Angelina. She was way too beautiful than the first time we met. My heartbeat was uncontrolable because of her beauty. Then,a few more slug slingers and a darkbane came towards Blakk.

"I don't know why do I have a feeling that danger is upon us. It couldn't be. Plus,Remy doesn't even know where I am,"that was what I heard from Blakk. _You're wrong. You're so damn fucking wrong,Blakk._ After a few minutes,I jumped out of the bushes and aimed my blaster at Blakk. He was surprised of my arrival and said,"How did you know that I was here,Remy? And how did you get to Slugterra?!"

"What else. It's a lucky guess. But now is the time for my revenge on you,Thaddeus Blakk!"I replied,aiming a hop jack at him.

Dr Blakk's POV

I couldn't believe what was inside Remy's blaster. It was a ghoul! I thought I've cured all the ghouls in Slugterra. The rest except for Lina and Ariana were confused. Without hesitation,everyone aimed their blasters at Remy while Ariana and I used our powers to take him down. "Where did you get the ghoul?! Who gave it to you?!"I asked,still holding my anger.

When Remy explained everything,I was about to throw my Iceshpere at Remy when Nicole stopped me. Remy used that chance to shoot a goon doc at me but Lina stood in front of me and and fell on the ground because of that ghoul. I looked at her and tried to heal her but it was no used. Lina looked at me and said,"Uncle Thad,that ghoul just weaken my powers and not worse than that. We have to call in a day before the battle gets worse."

Remy heard it and put back his blaster. The last thing he said before he left was,"You might think this is over but one day,you'll gonna end up like my dad,Blakk. Till then,YOU BETTER WATCH OUT AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY,BITCH!" I could not believe the word he used at me. How dare he could say that to me in front of everyone?! Eversince that day,I need to get stronger to defeat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: Finally finished the chapter.<strong>

**Dr Blakk: Nice one but this is my first time seeing you using bad words for Remy.**

**Jazmin: Yeah. Anyway,don't forget to R&R,readers. Jaz OUT!**


	8. Operation Rescueing Will Shane (Part 1)

**Jazmin: Hey,readers. I have nothing much to say but here's the next chapter.**

**Ambassador Blakk: That is a boring start.**

**Jazmin: Adakah ku kisah? (Do I look like I care?)**

**Ambassador Blakk: Nevermind.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>7. Operation Rescue Will Shane (Part 1)<span>**

Blakk's POV

I couldn't believe Remy actually found me. I didn't tell him anything about Slugterra. At least Lina had recovered from the effect from that ghoul or Fairydom will have no princess to rule it. But that wasn't important. I had thought carefully about my decision. And that decision was to rescue my enemy,Will Shane since Ariana was eager to see him. But the nightfall had come and I needed some sleep for the operation. So,I told everyone to gather in the main room for a meeting about the operation.

Me: Everyone,we'll go to the Deep Caverns tomorrow. First thing in the morning.

Eli: But why,Blakk? If you want to get more dark water...

Me: Actually,I've planned to save your father,Eli.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief after I told my plan to them. But Eli was completely shell-shocked about me rescueing his own father,my own enemy. "You must be joking,right?"asked Eli,to make sure if I'm telling the truth. I gave him a no signal,told the real reason of the plan and looked at Ariana. "What,T? Anything wrong with me? I just wanna see Will,my husband-to-be,"said Ariana.

Eli was having his second time being shell-shocked and Lina had fainted 10 seconds after her mother's comment. Just great! The second time my niece fainted for another shocking moment. The rest except Kaiya gave her some fresh air to breathe and before you know it,she had revived. "Next time,think before you give any news so that nothing worse happened,"I gave the fairy queen an advice.

Her only respond was giving me a 'Whatever' sign. So much for my 'sister'. After the meeting was dismissed,I went to bed with Nicole like always. What kind of husband who would not sleep with his wife every night? "Thaddeus,are you sure about the operation? It's kinda risky and what if the dark banes know that you've change?"that was Nicole's question once we lied on the bed.

My fingers began to ruffle her navy hair as I replied,"Don't worry,darling. I know how to handle this. The plan had been prepared before we had the meeting." I gave a quick kiss to her and began to enter my dreamland.

Normal POV

First thing in the next morning,everyone woke up just in time. The things for the mission were ready and they all left to the Deep Caverns.

On their way,they went along the path to a town when Eli's fangirls came near him and began to fangirl. Elina looked at the crowd and frowned while the other girls began to call her a freak for having powers and being an orphan. Angelina was sorry for her when she was teased by the fangirls. Why do they call her a freak? I know she has power and an orphan but she's not a freak to me,she said mentally.

"Look at the girl. She's a freak!"

"Eli would never had a little crush on her."

Those words touched Elina's heart and she began to ran away. But someone's hand had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the crowd. "Elina,you can't just run away because people think that you're a freak. To me,you are perfect with who you are. Don't matter what others think or say. The most important thing is that you be yourself." The voice came from Angelina. Elina couldn't believe that there was one person encouraging her.

As the two girls reached the crowd,some fangirls were looking at Angelina. Some of them even whispered but Angelina didn't mind. When all the fangirls started calling Elina a freak again,Angelina began her speech,"STOP! Why do you all call her a freak? To me,she's a great friend and she is as same as every girl in Slugterra eventhough she is an orphan and has powers. She has feeling too,you know. Plus,she even fight for justice and you should be thankful. Without her,who's gonna replace Eli when he's gone? Don't make her to feel bad because she's an orphan. Look! I have powers too but I was borned with it and nobody called me something bad cause they knew that I'm different but I could be as same as them. I know you girls think that I have a crush on Eli just like Elina but he is a great brother to me more than a boyfriend. So,please accept Elina for who she is."

Blakk looked at Angelina proudly because of her courage. The rest of the fangirls were surprised because for the first time,Angelina was showing her courage to support her friend. Eli looked at Angelina and Elina and said,"I agree with my BFF,Angelina Montez. Elina is like a regular girl,no matter if she has powers or not. And I like her just the way she is."

The fangirls looked at Eli in disbelief when they heard those words. Angelina smiled at Eli for supporting her. Elina looked at the fairy princess and said,"Thanks,Angie. That's really brave of you for having my back"

"No prob,Elina. That's what friends are for. So,are we going to continue our journey or not?"was the blonde girl's comment. In a few minutes time,the whole gang continued their journey. They didn't noticed that someone was spying on them. And that would be a big trouble for them.

As they reached to the Crossing,a Shadow Clan came right in front of them. "What brings all of you here?"

Eli and Elina were wearing their Shadow Talkers and about to ask when Blakk cut them off,"Actually,we're here to rescue Will Shane. I'm assured that that ghoul had teleported him to the Deep Cavern. Please,just tell us the way to get across the Crossing."

Then,the Shadow Clan Leader appeared from the shadows and looked at Blakk. He then gave the Shadow Walker,a sword,a bow and a bag of arrows. "I see that you have changed a lot now. And welcome to the good side,Fairydom Ambassador Blakk of Slugterra."

Blakk looked at the Shadow Clan Leader as the necklace began to glow. He bowed and thanked the Shadow Clan Leader before teleporting the rest to the cavern.

At the same time,Remy was training with someone to improve his skills. He seems to become a whole lot stronger than he was before. As a return,he put a dark spell on the person so that he wouldn't be able to be heal.

In the middle of the training,the person (who was actually Will Shane that was been controlled by the goon) heard footsteps and hid behind a rock with Remy to find out. A voice made him to recognise the person,"I just hope we could find my dad. It has been a long time since he was gone."

_So,Eli Shane has come back,_thought the older Shane.

In the meantime,Blakk led them and used his tracking power to find Will. "I think we need to ghoul our slugs just in case if someone try to attack us,"suggested Eli,knowing some of the gang wouldn't agree. Blakk looked at the Shane in disbelief and replied in an attitude that was so out of his character,"ELI SHANE! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS ABOUT GHOULING SLUGS?! INCLUDING YOURS?! YOU USED TO STOP ME FROM GHOULING AND NOW YOU WANT TO CORRUPT THEM?! WHAT HAS GONE INTO YOU?!"

When Eli was about to answer his questions,Remy jumped right in front of them with Will and the rest of the darkbanes and surrounded them in a transparent chamber as Will walked up to them. "I guess we meet again,Eli Shane."

"You!"exclaimed,the young Shane. At the same time,Blakk was looking at Remy with an angry expression. "Since when did you make a deal with the darkbanes? Since when hah?!"

Remy smirked as he explain about the deal he made with Brimstone,causing the ambassador to punch the wall of the chamber. Then,Blakk felt something moving and finally realised that Remy had seperated him with the rest of the gang,most sadly he was seperated from Nicole. Tears ran down his cheek as he shouted at the top of his lungs,"REMY DILLON,YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE SEPERATE ME FROM MY WIFE AND MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DARKBANES! HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?!"

From the other chamber,Nicole was surprised by another sudden change from her husband. _Thaddeus,you're changing but what of your love to me changes too?_ she thought.

Blakk didn't stop shouting at Remy that he didn't notice some dark smoke surrounded him,making him dizzy. After the smoke disappeared,everyone in the other chamber gasped when they saw Blakk went out cold and his necklace became dimmer. Remy then told Will to push Blakk's chamber to a nearby cliff. "I want all of you to give me the four elemental slugs or else..."Remy commanded,raising his hand.

"Do whatever you want but you're not getting the elemental slugs!"shouted Eli. Remy shook his head with a smirk. "Aww...Too bad. Say goodbye to your ambassador."

With a snap of his fingers,Blakk's chamber disappeared and the ambassador fell to his doom. "THADDEUS! ! !"exclaimed Nicole,crying for losing her husband that she love. Angeling cried too for losing her uncle. The darkbane army then took the other chamber to Brimstone.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmin: OH NO! Ambassador Blakk had fell off a cliff. What's gonna happen next? Follow this story to find out. Jaz OUT!<strong>


End file.
